


Stupid Cat

by LoverboyLance1



Series: A Broken Princess [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: The team meets up at the top of the Eiffel Tower and Chat reveals some very disturbing news.





	Stupid Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy!

It was 7:00, and all the heroes gathered at the top of the Eiffel Tower, arranging themselves comfortably. Rena Rouge and Carapace sat next to each other with Queen Bee a few feet away, the couple quietly whispering to each other while the Queen examined her recently polished nails. Chat Noir sat in the middle of the group, doing his best to get comfortable despite his nerves towards the subject at hand. Ladybug sat right behind him, placing a reassuring hand in his shoulder, sensing his jumbled nerves. 

Chat looked back to his partner, who gave him a small smile. “It’s okay, Chaton.” she said. “Remember we’re here for you.” Chat nodded and smiled, and Ladybug sat down right to his left, and although her hand was gone from his shoulder, her presence still offered some comfort. “So, you mangy cat,” Queen Bee called out, although there wasn’t any actual heat behind her words. “What was so important that you needed all of us here? I require my beauty sleep.” Chat laughed. “Don’t worry Queenie, it won’t take long! I just need some help with something. It’s about a friend.” Ladybug furrowed her brow. “Kitty, you know we can’t say anything to reveal our identity.” she said, looking at Chat with concern. “I know, I know! It happened in the mask.” 

The other four heroes looked at Chat with curiosity. “What happened, Chat?” Rena asked, sitting with her back against the towers beam, resting her head on Carapaces arm, the shell-wearing hero doing the same unconsciously. “Yeah, dude. We’re all ears.” Chat looked gratefully at the heroes, who he now considered his friends. “Well,” the black clad hero began. “Do you all know Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” A scoff from his right caught everyone’s attention. Unexpectedly, it was Rena who gave a look of disdain upon hearing the other girls name, which made Ladybug’s heart break in two. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Chat said uncomfortably, nervously messing with his costumes gold bell. 

“Anyway, the other day, I was running across the cities rooftops when I heard sobbing coming from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.” Chat said, and Rena’s face shifted ever so slightly into concern before reverting back to a neutral look. Ladybug’s guts twisted from where she sat, now fully comprehending why Chat had wanted them all to meet here. “You see, it was Marinette, on her balcony.” Chat continued, not meeting the others eyes as he did so. If he had he would have seen Rena’s full of uncertainty, Nino’s full of regret, and Chloe’s full of conern. “She, she was crying, and my heart broke a little bit when I saw her in pain. It, it was so raw, so real.” The hero shuddered as he recalled Marinette’s cries, the way she clung to him like a life line, the way his heart sped up just a tiny bit as he thought about her agony. 

“S-She said that a new girl, named Lila, threatened to ruin all of her friendships if Marinette didn’t play along with her sick lies.” Chat sighed. “Marinette refused of course,” the hero continued. “And now what Lila said has come to pass.She twisted the entire story and made Marinette the bad guy, and everyone believes her. Her friends won’t even talk to her anymore, and she told me she almost became an akuma victim because of it.” The whole team gasped, except for Chat and Ladybug, who both knew what had happened. “I just don’t know how to help her, and I was wondering if you had any ideas?” 

Chat looked up to the team expectantly only to find them all in appualed shock. Rena had her hand covering her mouth, a tear silently streaming down her face as she learned of the pain she had caused her best friend. And for what? Some stranger who waltzed in and started spewing out fabricated stories? What had she done? Nino just sat there, staring at nothing as he tried to process the amount of information that the leather clad hero had just dropped on them. Marinette, the always happy ray of sunshine who would do anything for anyone anytime out of the pure kindness in her heart, had almost been akumatized because of his stupidity? That sure gave him a lot to think about. Chloe scowled as she looked off into the horizon, trying to focus on anything but her jumbled emotions. It’s true, she didn’t have the best track record with Marinette. Hell, the girl always seemed to get on her nerves. But despite that, Marinette was still kind to her, defending her to her mom or throwing her a party for being Queen Bee, a hero of Paris. And to think tha Lie-la had been hurting the girl in such a sick and twisted way, something that Chloe could never do (because despite what people thought she actually does have a soul/heart), made her blood boil. 

Ladybug’s stomach did a million flips, feeling as though a thousand akuma’s were fluttering around in her gut. ‘Stupid cat,’ she thought to herself. ‘Why did you tell them that?’ As she looked at the mixed emotions displayed across everyone’s features, she found that she couldn’t stand to be there anymore. She abruptly stood up, causing the others to look at her. “I-I um, have a family thing I forgot about!” she stammered out, a brilliant red blush dusting her cheeks. “Gotta go!” With that she leapt of the tower, swinging her yoyo as fast as she could to escape whatever meeting she was just at. “Stupid cat,” she muttered, and yet, she couldn’t help but feel some sort of happiness that he was thinking about her well being. Her face became a darker red. “Stupid, stupid cat!”


End file.
